Donde empieza el amor
by La Alquimista Enana
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki, una persona sola que encuentra apoyo en alguien que no pensaba conocer en su vida... Pésimo summary xD entren, lean un ratito que nada cuesta sean bienvenidos :) Actualizó cada 2 ó 5 días
1. Prólogo

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto sin fines de lucro

* * *

Donde el amor empieza

Capítulo 1

Prólogo

Kushina Uzumaki estaba sola, no tenía a nadie con ella o eso creía, ya que odiaba a su único familiar vivo porque para ella, Mito Uzumaki era una traidora, que no hizo nada para salvar a su aldea y mucho menos a su famila, los Uzumaki. La verdad también se desconoce el como fue que la Uzumaki sobrevivió ante tal calamidad con la que fue atacada su aldea pero ahí estaba ella, la única sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki, con su característico cabello color rojo que no era bien visto para los habitantes de la aldea de la Hoja, a nadie le agradaba ese tono rojo en su cabello ni siquiera a ella le gustaba y pensaba en cortárselo y pintárselo de otro color.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde el incidente de su aldea, y que ella llegara a Konoha hasta que un día recibió un aviso de parte Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-Uzumaki Kushina se le solicita presentarse de inmediato en la torre del Hokage-Dijo apareciendo un ninja de rango Anbu en su casa.

-Y ¿para qué me quieren en ese lugar?-Dijo esto Kushina, con una cara de disgusto por la pronta aparición del ninja, por la hora que era y por el hecho de odiar el lugar o a toda la aldea.

-No lo sé, Hokage-sama solo me dio la orden y yo hago mi trabajo-Después de decir esto el Anbu de aproximadamente unos 25 años desapareció, dejando sola a la muchacha de 16 años.

Kushina, fue directo a la oficina del Hokage tal y como le fue aviso hace unos pocos minutos en su casa. Al llegar al lugar estaba Lord Tercero, la jinchuriki actual del Kyubi y el alumno de uno de los tres sannin legendarios, para ser más exacta, el alumno de Jiraiya o el maestro pervertido. La muchacha de 16 años no tocó la puerta y ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar ya que a ella no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella si apenas cuando, obtuviera su mayoría de edad se largaría de Konoha.

-Tercer Hokage me mandaron a llamar de su parte, dijeron que era de inmediato-

-Oh claro que sí mi niña, te llamé porque quiero que todos hablemos sobre el por qué estás aquí, en esta aldea-

Kushina al sentir otros dos chakras, se percató de que junto a él, estaban un muchacho que estuvo presente cuando ella fue llevada a la aldea y alguien muy conocida por ella.

-Mito, ¿qué haces aquí?-

* * *

Hola ¿como están? Pues aquí va el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, recibo críticas, bombas, consejos, tomates, lechugas, etc.

G: Cállate ¬¬

L: Mira mejor no hables que en este capítulo vos hiciste todo el trabajo, mostraste tu personalidad fría y fea en Kushina

G: Lo sé pero igual cállate o te lanzo un zapato

L: No mames eso sí duele ¬¬ atrévete a tirarme uno y mira como te va mae *sacando espada laser*

G: Uy pero que malota *sacando katana*

Adiós minna que no se los coma una gelatina de uva gigante!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-Hola Kushina, tanto tiempo de no verte, yo estoy bien y pues verás estoy aquí por dos razones, la primera es que soy la jinchuriki y la segunda es porque tu misión en esta aldea me incluye -

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con usted, tampoco tengo una "misión en esta aldea" y mucho menos me hable tan familiar-

-Pero muchacha, ¿acaso olvidas que ella es de tu propia sangre?- Interrumpió Tobirama

-¡Ella no es de mi sangre, ella es una traidora que no hizo nada por la aldea del Remolino y ni siquiera hizo nada para salvar a su propia familia!-Gritó una muy alterada Kushina

-Kushina, mi niña, no podía hacer nada porque tenía que estar controlando el sello de Kurama-

-¡A mí no me interesa si ese Biju de pacotilla se salía de control o no ttebane!, Usted y esta aldea tenían que ayudar a la mía ese fue el trato que se hizo hace años, por eso odio esta aldea también odio su gente y en especial la odio a usted-Decía Kushina con lágrimas en sus ojos, parecía que lloraba por lo que no lloró hace una semana

-Mi niña cálmate, tienes que seguir adelante, eso ya sucedió -Exclamó Mito tratando de calmar a la muchacha

-Es verdad Uzumaki-Volvió a interrumpir el Hokage-Tienes que aceptar lo que pasó, sé que es doloroso pero ahora tienes que olvidarlo porque Mito, está muy vieja para contener al Biju y necesitamos transmitir el sello del Kyubi, ya que fuiste elegida como la nueva jinchuriki por poseer un chakra especial-

Kushina al oír eso se frustró más y con un kunai que sacó de un compartimiento que tenia en su pierna, amenazaba a Sarutobi. En eso, Minato al ver lo cometido por la kunoichi, demostró el por qué le llamaban Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, la alejó y colocó un kunai en el cuello de Kushina.

-Mira rubio afeminado aléjate de mí en este instante, sé que cuidaste de mi por mientras me trasladaban a esta ciudad, pero esto no te incumbe-Decía Kushina con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Claro que esto me incumbe ya que Hokage-sama me escogió para ser el ninja a cargo de este asunto-Comentó Namikaze conteniendo sus ganas de hacerle daño a la muchacha, ella se había atrevido a intentar hacerle daño al gobernador de Konoha y estaba dispuesto a matarla si era necesario

-Minato-Habló el Sandaime-Déjala ella necesitaba desahogarse y ya lo hizo- Cuando el tercer Hokage dijo esto, cuando Minato la soltó Kushina cayó al suelo llorando, él se compadeció al ver a una muy destruida muchacha, lloraba a cántaros y esto le dolía

-Kushina, mi niña, sé que te duele lo de la aldea a mí también me duele mucho, ahí nací y crecí hasta que vine a la aldea de la Hoja. Pero ahora tienes que prepararte para dentro de dos días ya que se realizará la extracción del Kyubi; dime si estás con tu período, sería bueno que lo dijeras ya que podría ser peligroso para ti y para el sellado-

-No, no lo estoy es dentro de tres semana así que no hay problema con eso-

-Muy bien, Minato te pido que te encargues de Kushina sé que ella está durmiendo en una casa pequeña y sola, pero quiero que ella se quede contigo desde hoy hasta que nuestros médicos digan que ya está recuperada totalmente del sellado-Ordenó Sarutobi

-Si señor, Uzumaki te ayudaré a llevar tus cosas a mi casa, esperó que no te incomode-Comentó sonriente el rubio

-No importa ttebane, gracias por la ayuda Namikaze, puedes llamarme Kushina y vivo a dos casas de aquí es color amarillo-Contestó la pelirroja ya más calmada-Gra-gracias de nuevo y disculpen mi comportamien…-

En ese instante todo se volvió negro para ella, así es Kushina Uzumaki se desmayó, por suerte ella tenía a Minato detrás de ella para evitar que se diera un golpe fuerte.

-¡Kushina!-Exclamó muy preocupada la esposa del primer Hokage

-Minato llévala a tu casa y espera a un ninja médico, nosotros nos encargaremos de sus cosas-A penas Hiruzen terminó de dar la orden, Namikaze desapareció y apareció en su habitación, colocó el cuerpo inmóvil de la muchacha y esperó a que llegara el médico ninja

Pasaron 10 minutos y Minato estaba desesperado, temía por la vida de la chica y no sabía que hacer. Pasaron otros 10 minutos y tocaron la puerta de su casa, el muchacho corrió a abrirla y en eso entraron dos ninjas, uno de exploración mental y el médico.

-Tsunade-sama por favor trate de ayudarla ella es la nueva jinchuriki-Comentó el rubio desesperado

-No te preocupes muchacho ahora lo que necesito es que no entres a la habitación en donde ella está ya que tu chakra poderoso puede interferir con los jutsus que tenga que realizar-Ordenó la legendaria sannin

-De acuerdo, por favor si necesitan algo solo avíseme, ella está en mi habitación está subiendo las gradas, y la segunda puerta a la izquierda-

-Gracias muchacho-

Los dos ninjas se fueron al cuarto del muchacho y se pusieron a trabajar. El ninja de exploración mental, analizó lo que le sucedió mientras que Tsunade usaba diferentes jutsus concentraba un poco de chakra en sus manos, ya que vio como una herida en su cuello sangraba.

El ninja de exploración mental entró a los recuerdos de la pelirroja y al cabo de 10 minutos descubrió lo que sucedió y lo comentó a la ninja.

-Tsunade-sama-Dijo captando la atención de la médica-La nueva jinchuriki cayó en un cuadro de depresión agresiva por la destrucción de la tierra del Remolino, además que la muchacha recibió la noticia de que el Biju iba a ser sellado en ella y eso la impactó, pero al frustrarse de la manera en que lo hizo su cuerpo colapsó-Comentó muy serio el ninja

-Entonces ella recibió una fuerte depresión y se desmayó por la presión y el dolor de perder su aldea, mi abuela, ella está muy vieja para mantener ese Kyubi, creo que si Kushina no le hubiera agarrado un odio, hubiera calmado y tal vez hubiera evitado que la muchacha cayera en depresión-Dijo seria la médica-De acuerdo creo que ya es hora de irnos sé que hacer y qué decirle a Namikaze-

-Si señora-

Una vez que terminaron de recoger los instrumentos que habían llevado para la revisión de la Uzumaki, la Senju salió de la habitación del joven acompañada por el otro ninja, bajaron las escaleras y vieron a Minato sentado en un sillón.

* * *

Ahora sí Gris que me decías sobre que me callara animal?

G: L-lo siento pequeña alquimista TT_TT no te vuelvo a callar *escondido detrás de una almohada*

Más te vale mocoso mira que no te quiero terminar matando

G: Pues no te quedó nada mal el cap sólo que yo siendo Minato la mato xD

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué quieres que te mate? Pues con mucho gusto

G: No yo no dije nada baka, no me provoques ¬¬

Espero que les haya gustada el capítulo dejen comentarios, bombas tomates lo que quieran.

Que no se los coma una gelatina de uva asesina! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto le pertenece al Señor Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-Minato, ya tenemos el diagnóstico de Uzumaki, ella cayó en una depresión agresiva muy fuerte y su cuerpo colapsó al frustrarse de la manera en la que lo hizo. Le apliqué un suero para que no despierte hasta mañana, vendré alrededor de las once de la mañana para ver como se encuentra, y también recomendaré a Hokage-sama posponer por unos días más la transferencia y sellado del Biju, ya que si se hace dentro de dos días, podría poner en peligro su salud mental y física, además si ella despierta antes de que yo venga mañana, dale estas pastillas, es para que su herida en el cuello no se infecte y le dará vitaminas que necesita, al parecer no ha comido desde ayer- Comentó la ninja médico

-Si señora, yo me ocuparé de eso-

-Ya, anda muchacho, ve a descansar que hoy tuviste un día largo y ya es media noche así que, que pases buenas noches-

-De acuerdo, igual usted Tsunade-sama-

Cuando los dos ninjas salieron de su casa, Namikaze fue a revisar a Kushina y después de revisar que todo estuviera bien, se fue a la habitación que estaba a la par y se durmió tan pronto puso su cabeza en la almohada.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando Minato abrió sus ojos al oír que su puerta había sido, se levantó y cayó un trueno, se dio cuenta de que llovía, él al abrirla sintió como era abrazado por una chica, ya que el joven podía sentir sus pechos, él la escuchó llorando y vio que era Kushina.

-Kushina ¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué lloras? ¿te sientes bien?-Preguntó el rubio muy asustado

-Tengo miedo ttebane, no, la verdad no me siento bien-Decía entre sollozos la muchacha

-¿De qué tienes miedo?-

-Ttebane, le tengo miedo a los truenos, soy la única sobreviviente de mi clan, mi aldea fue destruida ¿cómo crees que me siento?-

-Dime, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte con el miedo de los truenos?-

-Pues, siempre que habían truenos, dormía con mi madre pero ella no está aquí- Cuando dijo esto, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-No por favor no llores, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo esta noche, también las que necesites mientras estás viviendo aquí-Minato dijo esto un tanto sonrojado pero haría cualquier cosa para evitar ver a una mujer llorar, dicen que para ellos es mortal ver a una mujer llorar

-Gracias ttebane-A penas terminó la pelirroja se lanzó a la cama

Minato al ver la acción de la muchacha se iba a acostar en el piso.

-¿Qué haces? Ven aquí hay espacio-

El muchacho sonrojado se metió a la cama y volvió a caer un rayo, la muchacha se apegó con fuerza al pecho bien torneado mientras trataba de esconder su cabeza cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Minato como pudo, rodeó con su brazo a Kushina y con el otro, acariciaba su cabeza a veces le daba besos en su frente para darle seguridad a la joven, al cabo de unos 20 minutos Kushina se quedó dormida.

-Se ve tan hermosa durmiendo, quien diría que tiene ese carácter tan atroz- Susurró Minato un tanto divertido

Unos 5 minutos después Minato se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente eran las 11 de la mañana, y así como lo dijo Tsunade, estaba en frente de la casa de Minato, tocando la puerta y al ver que nadie le abría optó por entrar por la ventana, al entrar subió las escaleras y entró donde se supone que estaba la pelirroja, pero al no encontrarla la buscó por toda la casa hasta entrar en la habitación donde dormía Minato. Al entrar se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa...

* * *

**G:** Pues no va quedando tan mal

No sé este quedó muy corto de igual manera tu no aportas nada güevon

**G: **Claro que sí ayudo lo que pasa es que no me dejas usar mi parte fría y catastrófica

Es que fijo te dejo y matas a todos y esta historia es feliz .

**G: **Pues de feliz no tiene nada

Cállate no creo que quieras que te mate de una vez por todas ¿o sí?

**G:** Inténtalo loca

Ahora sí que estás muerto afeminado

**G: **No soy afeminado soy bien macho :( además mi alter ego es una mujer como quieres que sea? ¬¬

Eso no te da escusa * le lanza a Gris un cuchillo de carnicero*

**G: ***lo esquiva* Casi me matas!

Esa es la idea!

**G: **Está bien *le tira a la alquimista una granada*

**Kushina: **Bueno les informamos que esto está sangriento y peligroso así que nos vemos en el otro capítulo ttebane

**Minato:** Ya basta no peleen y mucho menos se lancen controles de consolas

**G y L: **No te metas rubio!

**Minato: **Ya perdón u.u

Muchachos antes de que mate a Gris... Qué les pareció el cap? Sí lo sé quedó en extremo corto pero el próximo lo recompenso *cara malvada* Dejen reviews acepto bombas, lechugas, tomates, consejos, críticas pero no sean groseros por favor

Adiós, que no se los coma una gelatina de uva asesina

Los quiere, La Alquimista Enana :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío haría muchos cambios. Hago esto sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO?- Gritó la sannin

Los muchachos se despertaron de golpe al oír los gritos.

-Minato, muchacho no me digas que ya estás como Jiraiya, a penas conoces a esta muchacha y ya estás durmiendo con ella-Siguió hablando la ninja

-Está equivocada Tsunade-sama, ella está aquí porque le tiene miedo a los truenos y me pidió si podía dormir aquí-Contestó Minato con un tono de sonrojo en sus mejillas

De pronto en la habitación donde estaban Minato, Kushina y Tsunade apareció Jiraiya.

-¡Sensei!, ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Pues hijo, estaba pensando en venir a visitarte, pero me encontré a mi linda Tsunade y que tu estabas durmiendo con la nueva jinchuriki-

-Jiraiya, tus malas acciones han influido en este muchacho-Interrumpió Tsunade con cara de decepción

-Etto… Soy Uzumaki Kushina la nueva jinchuriki ttebane-Comentó la muchacha

-Yo soy Senju Tsunade y él es Jiraiya, nadie sabe su apellido así por ser un pervertido es conocido por Ero-sennin, nosotros somos dos de los tres sannin legendarios junto con Orochimaru-Habló la ninja médico

-Nosotros dos no estábamos durmiendo juntos, bueno sí pero yo le pedía a Minato que me acompañara ya que le tengo miedo a los truenos-

-No me importa la razón por la que hayan dormido juntos ahora necesito que ustedes hombres salgan de la habitación para revisar la salud y explicarle varias cosas-Comentó Tsunade con cara seria

Ero-sennin y el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha salieron de la habitación como lo pidió la médica.

-Kushina-san, ayer cuando te desmayaste en la oficina de Hokage-sama, yo te revisé junto con un ninja de exploración mental y descubrimos que caíste en una depresión agresiva muy fuerte y tu cuerpo colapsó por esto, te desmayaste niña-

Cuando la ninja dijo esto Kushina estalló

-¡MAMÁ! ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA, MI ALDEA, TODA ELLA FUE DESTRUIDA-Gritó la pelirroja mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos

Tsunade la abrazó fuerte tratando de calmarla.

Minato y Jiraiya se quedaron en silencio lamentando lo que sucedió.

-Kushina-san, cálmate no quiero que caigas en una depresión peor, por eso debes dejar que te ayuden Minato, Hiruzen-sensei, mi abuela, sé que la odias pero tienes que dejarte ayudar y yo también te ayudaré, por favor sé que te duele lo de tu aldea pero tienes que ser fuerte, no dejes que piensen que eres una niñita débil que no merece poseer un Biju. Recomendé a Hokage-sama que la transferencia y sellado se pasara para dentro de dos semanas, así te puedo seguir evaluando-La calmó Tsunade

-Está bien… Por favor ayúdenme a no caer en una depresión más fuerte… Por favor-Decía Kushina entre sollozos

-Minato-Llamó Tsunade- Por lo que vi hace rato no han comido por favor prepara la comida, para poder darle la medicina a Kushina-

-Si señora, ¿ustedes quieren comer también?-

-Pues no estaría mal comer aquí-Comentó Jiraiya-Vamos Tsunade, comamos aquí y luego vamos a la ver a Hiruzen-sensei-

-Está bien Minato, gracias por la invitación-Respondió la rubia

-Me iré a bañar y luego preparo la comida-Dijo el rubio

Así como Minato lo dijo, él se fue a bañar mientras Ero-sennin leía una de sus revistas en la sala, Kushina seguía siendo revisada por Tsunade.

Cuando Minato terminó de bañarse, salió vestido y le dijo a la muchacha que podía bañarse. Ella agradeció y pidió a Tsunade que si después de que ella se bañara podía seguir revisándola, Tsunade aceptó.

La muchacha se bañó, se vistió con la ropa que se encontraba en la habitación y dejó que Tsunade la revisara o terminara de revisar, Minato las llamó a comer, las mujeres bajaron y se sentaron Minato y Kushina a la par, y Tsunade y Jiraiya a la par.

Todos comieron y salieron hacia la oficina de Lord Tercero, Kushina empezó a sentirse mal pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar a la Torre del Hokage, Hiruzen salió de su oficina para pedirle a un ninja que llamara a los dos sannin que venían acompañando a los jóvenes, pero al verlos no le dijo nada al ninja.

-Oh, Jiraiya, Tsunade ya los iba a mandar a llamar pero veo que no fue necesario, por favor pasen a mi oficina para hablar de unos asuntos por favor. Kushina, niña veo que ya estás mejor por favor espera aquí con Minato-Comentó muy animado el Sandaime Hokage

-Sí ya me siento mejor ttebane-Mintió la pelirroja

Cuando los tres adultos entraron en la oficina, Kushina habló.

-Minato, ¿no te molesta que te diga así cierto? La verdad no me siento bien-

-No te preocupes puedes llamarme así Kushina, ¿qué sientes? Ven sentémonos en este sofá-

Minato la jaló al sofá y se sentaron.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza y veo borroso-Comentó la muchacha

-Será mejor que te apoyes, ven acuéstate en mis piernas con confianza, total no sabes cuanto tiempo vamos a vivir juntos. Así evitamos que te caigas si te desmayas otra vez-Dijo el muchacho de 17 años

Kushina hizo lo que le pidió y se acostó en el sofá con su cabeza en las piernas del muchacho.

En la oficina de Hiruzen Sarutobi

-Sensei ¿qué quería hablar con nosotros?-Preguntó el peliblanco

-Muy bien, primero gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo-Comentó el viejo

-De igual manera querías venir a verlo sensei-Comentó la rubia

-De acuerdo, Tsunade dime ¿cómo se encuentra o qué es lo que tiene la muchacha? Ella no está bien puedo sentirlo-

-Yo también puedo sentirlo sensei, bueno ayer un ninja de exploración mental dijo que cayó en depresión agresiva muy fuerte y al recibir la noticia de que, el Biju de mi abuela iba a ser sellado en ella, se desmayó por la frustración que liberó. Sé que ella no parece estar en depresión pero le aseguro que esta noche o cuando se encuentre sola en la casa de Minato, ella va a liberar ese dolor de alguna manera-Dijo muy seria la rubia

-Entiendo-Comentó Hiruzen

-Sensei, sé que la abuela de Tsunade está muy vieja y no se sabe cuanto tiempo más aguante, pero el sellado no se puede realizar mañana, hasta yo sé que la salud mental de la joven peligra, recomiendo esperar dos o tres semanas-Opinó Jiraiya

-No podemos esperar tres semanas, ya que la joven dijo ayer que son sus días de período y es peligroso sellar a la bestia de nueve colas en ese tiempo, y si esperamos dos semanas también es muy arriesgado por la salud de Mito-san. Le voy a dar cinco días más, no me puedo arriesgar a que Mito-san muera y la bestia pierda el control y ataque la ciudad-

-Está bien sensei. Jiraiya por favor quiero que también ayudes en el traslado y sellado, tus sapos tienen unas habilidades increíbles y Biwako-san necesitará toda la ayuda posible-

-Está bien, ayudaré y también ayudaré a que la muchacha no empeore-

Al terminar de decir esto, los tres adultos salieron de la oficina.

-¡Kushina! ¡Kushina! Demonios otra vez se desmayó-Esto último lo dijo a los tres adultos que acababan de salir de la oficina del Hokage

-Jiraiya ve y busca alcohol rápido, necesito despertar a esta muchacha lo más rápido posible, si sigue desmayándose puede quedar en coma. Minato no la muevas, déjala acostada en tus piernas y sostenla bien para que no se caiga- Ordenaba Tsunade muy preocupada

Jiraiya salió corriendo a buscar lo que su "querida" Tsunade le encargó y como lo único que se le ocurrió fue sake ya que contiene alcohol, entró a un cuarto que había ahí y registro el armario que encontró. Para su suerte encontró una botella de sake la cogió y de nuevo salió corriendo a donde se encontraban los demás.

Por otro lado Minato obedeció y sujetó bien el cuerpo de su nueva amiga para evitar a que caiga y se diera un golpe. Cuando Jiraiya llegó con el sake, abrieron la botella y lo acercaron a la nariz de Kushina y ella despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué me pasó ttebane?-Comentó muy graciosa Kushina

-Que nos diste un gran susto mi niña-Comentó riendo Hiruzen

-Kushina, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?-Preguntó Tsunade

-¿Qué me dejara ayudar por todos?-

-Sí, eso mismo, pues ahora también quiero que te dejes ayudar por Jiraiya, él está dispuesto a ayudarte-

-Está bien, mientras no me haga nada este viejo pervertido, todo está bien ttebane-

-Bien, gracias por entender, y ahora, Kushina el sellado se pasó para dentro de cinco días, tienes que prepararte porque lo que vas a sentir es un dolor muy fuerte, según mi abuela, vas a sufrir mucho durante el sellado pero ahí estaremos Jiraiya, Hiruzen-sensei y yo cuidando que nada te pase-

-Y también va a estar Minato-Interrumpió Hiruzen

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el muchacho muy sorprendido

-Así es hijo tú vas a estar cuidando la seguridad de adentro, además nos dijiste que también vas a ayudar a la muchacha-Comentó Jiraiya

-Está bien, si señor estaré en el sellado del nueve colas-

-De acuerdo, Tsunade. ¡TENGO HAMBRE TTEBANE!-Gritó la muchacha dejando casi sordos a los que estaban presente

-De acuerdo vamos a comer, conozco un lugar donde hacen un buen ramen-Dijo Minato muy alegre

-¡Al fin comeré ramen, después de tres meses de no comer! Voy a comer ramen voy a comer ramen-Decía muy feliz la muchacha levantándose y dando brincos dirigidos hacia la puerta-¿Qué esperan ttebane? ¡Vamos a comer ramen! Por cierto, ¿dónde queda el lugar?-

Todos rieron al ver la actitud tan cambiada de la muchacha y lo feliz que se veía los hizo sentir muy bien a todos porque a pesar de lo que la chica está sufriendo puede sonreír y no es una sonrisa falsa de esas que te duelen a ti por hacerlas, era una sonrisa verdadera, una sonrisa que no se ve en ella desde hace una semana.

* * *

**Kushina: **¿Por qué a cada rato me desmayo?

**G: **Tranquila pelirroja de mi corazón *.* es por tu estado de salud

**Minato: **Aléjate Gris -.-"

**G: **Lo siento Minato-san

Pues este me gustó, te quedó bien fresita xD

**G: **Cállate enana -.-" ¿Verdad que sí? Quiero que haya destrucción y sangre :(

Pues el otro me toca a mí así que no molestes y no es mi culpa medir metro y medio :'(

**G:** Pero el del sellado me toca a mí :) muajajajaja

**Kushina: **No me maten por favor ttebane

No te preocupes Kushina-san no morirás :) solo sufriras un poco...

**Kushina: **¿Qué dijiste?

Nada ^^

¿Qué les apreció el capítulo muchach s? Les dije que este quedaba largo :P espero que les haya gustado ^^ dejen rewies, acepto críticas, tomates, bombas, consejos, etc!

Los quiero! Les mando besos y abrazos llenos de almendras :3 Q

Que no se los coma una gelatina gigante de uva asesina


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Después de que todos fueron a comer al Ichiraku Ramen incluyendo al Hokage, Minato y Kushina se dirigieron a la casa de Minato para descansar, al llegar a la casa Kushina vio un cuchillo en la cocina y entró en un trance. Kushina se dirigió a la cocina, agarró el cuchillo y se cortó parte del antebrazo, Minato al ver lo que estaba haciendo la muchacha, corrió donde ella estaba le quitó el cuchillo y con una servilleta le tapó la herida.

-Kushina ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Kushina no respondió, solo miraba hacia la puerta principal de la casa con una mirada fría.

Minato la llevó al cuarto de baño para lavarle la herida y secarla para vendarla, cuando Minato la lavó y la secó soltó a Kushina para buscar vendas, ella salió corriendo bajó las escaleras y se tiró al piso a llorar, Minato la siguió de inmediato y al ver como la muchacha lloraba el alma se le destruyó.

Minato, alzó a Kushina, él la llevaba en sus brazos mientras en su boca tenía las vendas que iba a utilizar en la herida de ella, al subir las escaleras, el rubio entró a lo que originalmente era su habitación, se la jugó para cerrar la puerta y poner seguro con una mano mientras seguía sosteniendo a Kushina. La colocó en la cama mientras ella seguía llorando con la mirada hacia un lado.

-¡Kushina estás loca! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No ves que te hiciste daño?-La regañó el joven

Ella no contestó solo lo miró y luego bajó su rostro mientras lloraba más.

Minato le agarró el brazo y con alcohol y un algodón le limpiaba la herida evitando que se infeccione. Una vez terminó de limpiar la empezó a vendar y habló.

-Kushina, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Te pudiste hacer un daño muy grave- Dijo Minato ya más calmado

-No lo sé, tenía que liberar este sentimiento que tengo ahora-Contestó Kushina

Minato notó que estaba triste porque no dijo su famoso ttebane.

-Kushina mírame-

Ella hizo lo que él le pidió.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto, promételo, no está bien hacerte daño a ti misma y mucho menos para liberar estrés, por favor no te cortes más-Le suplicó el joven

-Está bien te lo prometo, etto ¿Minato, me puedes dar un abrazo por favor? No lo tienes que hacer si no quieres o te parece incómodo-

-Claro que no me es incómodo-Una vez que terminó de decir esto, él la abrazó con fuerza para darle su apoyo-Shina, quiero que sepas que soy tu amigo, no, soy tu mejor amigo en quien puedes confiar, puedes decirme si te pasa algo que yo te ayudaré en todo lo que me es posible-Le susurró al oído

La muchacha al oír estas palabras empezó a llorar y se aferró más al cuerpo del ojiazul.

-Gracias ttebane, de veras gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos-

-Oh vamos ¿qué dices? Soy tu mejor amigo y eres mi mejor amiga, claro que voy a estar contigo siempre- Rió Minato-Ven, ahora tienes que dormir- Se levantó de la cama pero su brazo fue jalado para que no se fuera

-Mina por favor espera un momento aquí mientras me voy a cambiar por favor ttebane-

Está bien, yo te espero o si quieres los dos nos cambiamos y te vengo a acompañar un rato ¿quieres?-

-Sí está bien- Sonrió la joven

-Pero hay un problema jejeje, yo duermo en ropa interior-Dijo sonrojado el muchacho

-No hay problema ttebane, somos mejores amigos-

Cuando Minato salió de su habitación que ahora era la de Kushina, ella cerró la puerta para cambiarse y ponerse su pijama, Minato hizo lo mismo y cuando él se terminó de cambiar fue y tocó la puerta de la muchacha.

La muchacha abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al dueño de la casa, ella llevaba un vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, dejando ver un poco de sus muslos, el vestido era blanco y sencillo de tirantes que dejaban ver el inicio de sus pechos.

Minato estaba en bóxer color rojo un poco ajustado que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y se puso una camisa negra.

Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron al ver que traían puesto cada uno.

-Mina, cómo somos mejores amigos quiero que me cuentes sobre ti, tu familia, tus gustos y esas cosas-Dijo Kushina acostándose en la cama, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta

-Está bien pero luego vos también me tienes que contar lo mismo u otras cosas-La imitó el muchacho.

Como soy muy floja y me da pereza inventarle familia a Namikaze, ya que nunca se ha hablado de ella, ni se menciona, "supuestamente" Minato ya habló de ella.

-Entiendo, ahora pregúntame a mí-

-Está bien, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?-

-Pues me gusta comer ramen, soy un poco vaga pero cuando trabajo soy muy trabajadora y me esfuerzo mucho, y me gusta mucho cantar ttebane-

Minato rió.

-¿Sólo eso?-

-Creo que sí, ttebane-Kushina sonrió. Escucharon un ruido pero pensaron que no fue nada

-Tengo sueño-

-Yo también-

-Kushina ¿puedes cantarme para dormir?

-Está bien, te cantaré una canción de cuna que me cantaba mi mamá ttebane-

La canción es A La Nanita Nana aquí les dejó el link del video por si lo quieren escuchar watch?v=uGQuECoCQaM

Kushina se sentó de modo en que estuviera viendo a la puerta y cruzó sus piernas, cuando hizo esto, Minato acostó su cabeza en las piernas cruzadas de la muchacha.

Mientras Kushina cantaba, acariciaba suavemente el rostro del muchacho, rozando con sus dedos cada parte de su cara, mientras que Minato sonreía y cerraba sus ojos para escucharle mejor.

En la casa del muchacho se coló alguien con una cámara y era nuestro querido Ero-sennin, ese ruido que se escuchó fue él, no un lindo gatito sino fue ÉL.

Jiraiya les tomó varias fotos a los jóvenes-_"Esto me traerá dinero para poder ir a más bares, o inclusive para más chicas"_-Pensó realizado el peliblanco

Minato se quedó dormido, su respiración era lenta, su cara tenía dibujada una sonrisa; Kushina lo miraba con un rostro lleno de felicidad, le gustaba ver a sus amigos felices y como él era su único amigo en esa aldea, ella se sentía feliz a pesar de no querer vivir…

Kushina se quedó dormida con ese pensamiento.

Unos rayos del sol que se había colado por la actual habitación de Kushina le dieron de llano en la cara a la muchacha, ella despertó y vio que Minato no estaba entonces, optó por levantarse y cambiarse para ir a correr un poco.

Salió de la casa y estiró un poco, empezó a correr, pasando por la ciudad, muchos la veían con mala cara hasta que se encontró con unos amigos de la infancia que cuando tenían 10 años, ellos se pasaron a vivir a Konoha, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, eran primos lejanos que durante su infancia vivían con unos tíos y a la edad de 10 años, volvieron a Konoha con sus padres, cada uno respectivamente.

Kushina chocó contra ellos dos y calló al suelo.

* * *

Muchach s perdón por no publicar pero me tenía que dar unas vacaciones pero ya volví y vengo cargada de acción :3

**Minato: **Shina cantas muy lindo *sonrojo*

**Kushina:** *sonrojo extremo* Gracias Mina, que dicha que te gusto

**G: **Ay pero que pechocho como quedó este capítulo, cuando puedo matar a alguien? *cara angelical*

**Kushina:** Pues a mí no me matarás ttebane!

**G:** Por supuesto que no Kushina-san

**Kushina:** Más te vale ttebane

Oe Minato-kun como que nos dejaron a fuera no?

**Minato:** Habla por ti preciosa

:Q_ *¬* Mina-chan me dijo preciosa *.*

**Kushina: **¬¬

**G: **Como la enana está babeando por el comentario de Minato-sensei yo me despediré de ustedes minna. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aceptamos consejos, críticas, regalos, tomates, lechugas, bombas, explosivos, etc.

Dejen reviews :3 pues les mandamos besos, abrazos lleno de almendras y que no los coma una gelatina de uva asesina


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Qué les pasa ttebane? Fíjense por donde caminan-

-¿Kushina Uzumaki?-Preguntó la pelinegra

-Sí la misma de siempre ttebane, aguarda yo te conozco y a ti también- Dijo refiriéndose al acompañante de la muchacha de 18 años- Tu eres Mikoto-chan y tu eres Fugaku-baka-Dijo muy feliz abalanzándose a los dos

-Sí Kushina, somos nosotros, tanto tiempo ¿Qué cuentas?-Dijo un poco amargado el pelinegro

-Pues me eligieron como la nueva jinchuriki, odio está aldea, tengo que vivir con mi mejor amigo porque Sarutobi quiere y mi aldea fue atacada, todos murieron y soy la última sobreviviente de mi Clan-Comentó la pelirroja -¿Y ustedes ttebane?-

-Lo sentimos Kushina, de verdad que mucho, pues nosotros somos novios, nuestros padres no lo aceptan y ¿con quién vives?-

-Gracias Mikoto-chan, vivo con Minato Namikaze, ¿lo conocen?

-Es mi mejor amigo-Dijo Fugaku

-Sarutobi quiere que viva con él porque es el ninja que está a cargo de la seguridad y en el sellado que es dentro de 4 días- Bueno fue un gusto verlos pero me voy a seguir corriendo par de tórtolos, felicidades ttebane-Dicho esto la muchacha siguió corriendo.

Viendo como varias personas en especial mujeres susurraban cosas entre sí y le hacían malas caras, ella se sintió mal y corrió hasta salir de la ciudad, pasó el bosque y se devolvió. Este recorrido le tomo cuatro horas, cuando volvió a la ciudad suspiró y avanzaba despacio por las calles, escuchando las críticas de los demás, cosas como "Que feo cabello" "Es una extrajera, no debería estar aquí" "Mírala que estúpida" y "Estamos muertos con esa jinchuriki". Kushina con la cabeza gacha siguió hasta que llegó a la casa de Namikaze. Abrió la puerta dejó sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa cerró de un portazo, Minato al oír esto salió de su habitación y vio como la pelirroja se metió al baño y escuchó el tubo, Kushina iba a llenar la tina para bañarse.

Después de que se llenara la tina, Kushina lloraba y se desvistió, lavó su cabello y cuerpo y entró a la tina, doblo sus rodillas y las abrazó mientras lloraba, Minato oyó el llanto y le preguntó que si estaba bien. Ella no respondía y él respetaba eso, después de todo ella se estaba bañando.

Kushina decidió estirarse o acostarse, y cerrar sus ojos.

-Shina, Shina, respóndeme-Minato llevaba un pantalón largo y una camisa azul

Kushina abrió sus ojos y vio la cara del muchacho, ya no están en el baño, estaban en la habitación de ella y estaba en vuelta en un paño y su pelo estaba empapado.

-Mi-Minato-Cuando dijo esto abrazó al muchacho mientras lloraba

-Ya, tranquila todo está bien-Decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ella

-No, nada está bien, no estoy bien, yo te prometí que no me haría más daño y lo hice de nuevo, no quiero vivir, mi familia no está, todos en esta aldea me odia, mi cabello es horrendo, no tengo amigos y soy fea-

-Eso es mentira, Kushina eres hermosa, me encanta tu cabello largo y rojo, pareces un tomate y te ves tierna jajaja aunque tienes un carácter muy loco-Rió Minato- Yo soy tu mejor amigo y tienes a Mikoto y a Fugaku que nos vinieron a visitar-

-Yo los quiero ver-Kushina se levantó de la cama pero sintió como la jalaban del brazo

-No puedes ir en paño, vístete Shina-

-Mina después hablamos como aparecí en mi cama en paño si yo estaba en el baño-

-Yo te saqué, me preocupaste y fui a ver te vi bajo el agua, agarré un paño y te saqué, no te vi mucho créeme-

-Está bien, te creo, gracias por sacarme de ahí y por el apoyo, ahora ¿me dejas vestirme para bajar ttebane? –

-Sí yo voy abajo con Mikoto y Fugaku-

Minato salió de la habitación dejando a Kushina vestirse. Él bajo y se sentó al frente de los Uchiha y les explicó lo que pasó, también les explicó la situación, el sellado y la salud mental de Kushina.

Ellos prometieron ayudar a los muchachos y a Kushina para que se mejore.

Kushina bajó, tenía un pantalón largo y una blusa de color amarillo.

-¡Mikoto-chan Fugaku-baka!-

Minato rió al escuchar como Kushina llamó al pelinegro.

-Hola tomate-Dijo Fugaku

Kushina lo golpeó muy fuerte.

-¡No tenías que hacer eso Habanera Sangrienta!-

-No me llames así baka-

-¡Así es como te dicen en el pueblo loca! ¡Nadie te tiene de andar haciendo bromas y golpeando a cualquiera que se te cruce en el camino!-

-¡No me importa como me llame esta aldea, pero tú eres amigo de mi infancia ttebane!-

-¡Entonces no me digas "Fugaku-baka" sangrona!-

-¡No lo haré, te llamaré así cuando yo quiera ttebane!-

-¡Entonces yo te diré así cuando quiera!-

-¡Dejen de gritar que el niño patea!-

Los dos se callaron y Minato preguntó.

-¿Niño?-

-Sí, el hijo de Fugaku y mío-

-Pero Mikoto-chan solo tienes 18 años y Fugaku-baka 19-

-Sí, ¿es por esto que sus padres no lo aceptan?-Preguntó el rubio

-Sí, nosotros dos nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes, ya todo está planeado y yo tengo 3 meses de embarazo-Contestó Mikoto

-Pues felicidades amigos y no se te nota Mikoto, jamás hubiera pensado que estabas embaraza-Felicitó Minato

-Sí ttebane, Fugaku si durante el matrimonio haces infeliz a Mikoto-chan te mato animal, ¡te mato!

-Yo la amo lo suficiente para que no hacerla infeliz poco femenina-

-Cállate imbécil-

-Bueno, Habanera Sangrienta, Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, están invitados a nuestra boda y queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos de nuestro hijo o hija y de la boda, así que Kushina tendrás que usar vestido, tacones y maquillaje-

-¡A mí no me jodas ttebane yo nunca usaré eso!-

-Lo siento pero como madrina oficial tendrás que hacerlo-Rió Mikoto

Claro que queremos Mikoto, Fugaku es mi mejor amigo y sería lindo tener un sobrino-Interrumpió Minato, viendo los pucheros de Kushina

-Gracias muchachos-Comentó Fugaku, dicho esto todos se dieron un abrazo y al rato los Uchiha se fueron y Minato y Kushina se fueron a dormir.

Pasaron los 4 días restantes normales, sólo que resulta que al otro día de al visita de la feliz pareja, las fotos de los muchachos estaban por toda la aldea, inclusive llegaron al Hokage y se hicieron rumores, ya los habían asimilado de pareja y hasta dijeron que no era extraño si la muchacha salía embarazada pronto, ya que "adivinaron" lo que pasó esa noche, digo cualquiera pensaría que tuvieron una noche de diversión viendo a Minato en bóxer y a ella en "esos vestiditos". Otras dijeron que Minato se veía muy sexy con su bóxer y varios muchachos babeaban por la jinchuriki.

Uzumaki adivinó quién tomó las fotos y se puede decir que Jiraiya tuvo suerte de vivir para contarlo. O tal vez no… El punto es que había uno de los sannin en el hospital golpeado por su alumno y "su novia" como llamaba Jiraiya a Kushina.

* * *

**Kushina: **No me gusta usar vestidos ttebane!

Lo siento porque usarás :3 jajajajajaja

**G:** Shina no te ves mal, te ves hermosa!

**Minato: **Atrás... ¬¬

Gris contrólate

**G:** Calla en el pasado yo me tuve que despedir de nuestros fans porque estaba embobada con Minato-sensei

Mmmm shhh *sonrojo*

**G: **Te agarré xD

Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy pues ya en mi país es algo tarde y estoy en la computadora ilícitamete xD pues recibimos bombas, consejos, tomates, lechugas, críticas constructivas, regalos, besos abrazos y más

Un beso y un abrazo lleno de almendra y que no se los coma una gelatina de uva asesina

Chao chao


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**_He decidido pasarles mi twitter _**

**_ Mar_po23_**

_**Facebook**_

**_Irresistible Naranja/Naruto IC_**

_**Lo siento si sale con letra muy pequeña, así me lo muestra **_

**_ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo puede contener escenas que se consideran fuertes, contiene sangre..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Era de noche y en medio del bosque, había una casa rodeada de ninjas y adentro habían dos camillas, cuerdas un baño y estaban 10 médicos entre ellos Tsunade, Jiraiya con 6 ninjas de sellado, la esposa del Tercer Hokage, el Tercer Hokage, 5 ninjas, entre ellos Minato, Mito y finalmente Kushina.

-Muy bien Kushina, ahorita vas a experimentar mucho dolor y es posible que pierdas mucha sangre, necesitamos que te pongas esta ropa de hospital y cuando estés lista vengas aquí-Ordenó Biwako

-Está bien-Dijo la muchacha un tanto apagada

Kushina se fue a cambiar al baño y cuando esto lista salió y vio que en una de las camillas ya estaba acostada Mito, ella la imitó.

Dos médicos amarraron las piernas y brazos de la muchacha.

-Kushina, niña, antes de que empiece quiero desearte mucha suerte, ya que no es fácil ser jinchuriki, sé que no te gusta esta aldea pero acostúmbrate, busca como encajar, haz amigos, juega, enamórate, cásate, ten hijos haz esa familia que tanto quieres como me lo decías cuando estabas chica y lo más importante, sé feliz como eres, eres una muchacha realmente hermosa, carismática, tu carácter no es muy bueno que digamos, pero tienes la voluntad de ayudar a las personas.

A Kushina le salieron lágrimas solitarias por sus ojos, todos estaban callados escuchando las palabras de la anciana.

-Minato-san, prométeme que nunca vas a dejar sola a mí querida niña, no disculpa, a mí querida mujer porque eso es lo que es-

-Sí señora, nunca voy a dejar a Shina sola, esta "sangrona" no le va a pasar nada-Prometió Minato haciendo énfasis en la palabra sangrona

-Mina, gracias-Interrumpió Kushina

-Muy bien empecemos la transferencia y sellado-Comentó Biwako

-Mito, te quiero mucho y perdona mi actitud contigo estos tres meses-

-Yo también pequeña, no te preocupes, eso ya pasó muchachita-

No daré mucho detalle de la extracción.

Biwako comenzó la extracción del sellado, un poco de dolor por parte de Mito, mientras que los médicos concentraban chakra en el cuerpo de Mito y Tsunade y otros 4 ninjas en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Cuando sacaron el Kyubi y empezaron a introducirlo dentro de Kushina, Jiraiya con sus sapos y ninjas de sellado se pusieron en acción.

Mito perdió la vida 5 minutos después que empezaran a sellar la bestia.

Cuando lograron atravesar el chakra de la muchacha, Kushina sentía mucho dolor, gritaba, no más bien parecía como si la estuvieran matando.

Kushina tosía mucha sangre, sus brazos y piernas estaban lastimados por la fuerza con que rozaban con las cuerdas, la muchacha lloraba, chillaba del dolor sangraba por todo lado de su cuerpo.

Minato sufría al ver y oír esto pero tenía que estar atento por si alguien interfería con el sellado.

Kushina estaba pálida, sin fuerzas, la herida que hicieron en su estómago para hace el sello, sangraba cantidades extremas de sangre, el piso de esa casa en gran parte estaba lleno de sangre.

-Tsunade, su abuela falleció-Comentó Hiruzen

-Lo lamentamos mucho-Comentaron los ninjas presentes desconcentrándose de su tarea

-¡Sé que mi abuela ha muerto pero tenemos que salvarle la vida a esta muchacha y sellar esta bestia lo antes posible! Sus pésames me los dan después-Exclamó Tsunade

Llevaban una hora desde que se comenzó el sellado y Kushina parecía muerta, de vez en cuando se escuchaban sus gritos, sus sollozos y cuando tosía la sangre combinados con los sonidos de las máquinas hospitalarias, de un pronto a otro Kushina empezó a desfallecer, sus ojos se cerraban, ella no hablaba y la máquina empezó a avisar que entraba en paro cardíaco.

-Salven la vida de esta chica, Minato ven háblale no dejes que cierre los ojos, ustedes ayúdenme a sacar de paro a esta chica-Ordenó a todos la rubia médico

Minato corrió a la par de la muchacha, le soltó las manos y le tomó una, y la mano libre la colocó sobre una mejilla de ella.

-Shina por favor note rindas ahora, vas muy bien ya casi terminan-

-Sigue hablándole-Comentó Tobirama ayudando a su esposa a terminar el sellado más rápido

-Vamos Habanera Sangrienta, no te puedes ir, no hoy, recuerda que dentro de un mes se casan Fugaku y Mikoto, tienes que ponerte bien para que seas la madrina más loca, no le puedes hacer eso a tu mejor amiga. Sé que no llevamos mucho de conocernos, bueno como 2 meses y lo que hemos vivido juntos pero recuerda, soy tu mejor amigo y eso no se le hace a los mejor amigos me contaste lo que te gusta y lo que no, sobre tu familia y yo te conté lo mismo, te salvé hace 5 días y el día en que nos dijeron que vamos a ser tíos. Si te rindes ahora no podrás golpear a "Fugaku-baka", no podrás jugar con su hijo y mucho menos podrás tener la familia que quieres-

-Minato aquel día que tomé las fotos comprometedoras entre ustedes dos ella te estaba cantando, cántale tu también hijo y no me digas que ustedes ya son novios-Interrumpió el sannin legendario

-No son nada comprometedoras, solo ella me estaba cantándome-Reclamó el muchacho sonrojado-Pero está bien lo voy a hacer y no somos novios, solo somos amigos-

Minato empezó a cantarle la misma canción que Kushina le cantó a él aquella noche, los médicos lograron sacarla del paro cardíaco y ella agarró con la poca fuerza que tenía, la mano del joven.

Minato seguía cantando mientras terminaban el sellado, Kushina tenía su vista ida, era fría no tenía brillo en sus ojos, estaba pálida y sin fuerzas. Se quejaba y seguía tosiendo sangre.

-Minato te pido que hagas guardia aquí adentro, nosotros nos llevaremos el cuerpo de Mito y nos iremos, por favor cuídala bien. Te dejaré 20 ninjas afuera-Dijo Hiruzen

-Está bien yo cuido aquí adentro, si las cosas se ponen mal la llevo al hospital-

Todos se fueron y quedaron los dos muchachos ahí, ella totalmente destruida y él, que no podía ayudarla para poder superar ese dolor.

-Nos diste un susto loca-Dijo divertido Minato

Ella no respondió.

-Tienes que descansar muchachita, yo estaré cuidándote-Le besó la frente

Ella no mostró señal alguna de querer hablar pero movió su cabeza despacio para ver la cara de él.

Ella le sonrió débilmente y el le acarició una mejilla.

Dicen que el amor empieza justamente cuando los ojos de una persona y los tuyos logran abrir el candado sus corazones, para empezar a amarse, y eso fue lo que sucedió con Minato y Kushina aquella noche. Esa noche en donde ella estaba bañada en su propia sangre, sin fuerzas y con una bestia dentro de ella y él la veía con ternura, su miraba expresaba el calor que ella no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, esos ojos azules llenos de vida, de ilusiones y fantasías que podrían volverse agresivos para proteger a alguien, ese alguien del que él se había enamorado.

Al otro día Kushina fue llevada a la casa de Minato junto con él. Con ayuda de Minato, Kushina fue al baño y se dejó ayudar a bañar para eliminar la sangre (no sean pervertidos, él la llevó al baño y la sostuvo mientras ella lograba entrar a la ducha y se quitaba la ropa), después ella solita se baño, se colocó las vendas y se vistió con unos shorts y una blusa color azul marino de esos hospitalarios.

Pasó 1 semana y la muchacha estaba muy bien, se recuperó muy rápido, pero aún así le recomendaron reposo. Algo nuevo había en su cuerpo, no hablo de la bestia, hablo de un sentimiento nuevo, de afecto muy especial a una persona, Minato, durante dos días, después de que recobrara la conciencia se dio cuenta de esto pero no estaba segura si él sentía lo mismo que ella.

Minato lo supo de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella por su forma de ser, su carácter lo volvía loco y no estaba de más decir que era hermosa. Fue a hablar con la mejor amiga de la muchacha, junto con su novio para pedirle consejos.

Ellos le dijeron que le dijera, con una cena en su casa, en un lago o en algún momento especial y lindo, ya que se nota que ambos se quieren, él decidido tomó el consejo de sus amigos.

* * *

**G: **Al fin me tocó hacer este cap. Kushina mi vida lo siento si te hice sufrir mucho

**Kushina:** Ya verás ttebane ¬¬"

**Minato:** No te preocupes Shina, ahora tienes que seguir recuperándote ^^

Awwww me gustó el cap gris te quedó bien sangriento

**G:** Gracias enana me esforcé mucho

Bueno te toca despedirte

**K, M:** Nosotros queremos despedirnos!

Bueno pero rápido quiero ir a dormir ya que no me siento bien...

**Minato: **Minna dejen reviews, aceptamos bombas, regalos, lechugas, tomates, kunais

**Kushina: **Espero que les haya gustado el cap ttebane! Nos estamos leyendo ^^

**G: **Besos y abrazos llenos de almendras

Que no se los coma una gelatina de uva gigante :D

Los queremos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Minna disculpen por no publicar pero la Enana y yo, el grandioso Gris hemos estado enfermos :( así es todavía no nos recuperamos

Así que les dejamos el cap de hoy

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Faltaban 3 semanas para la boda y Minato no se había declarado, se decidió hacerlo y llegó a casa, se bañó, se vistió todo de negro y bajó a la cocina para hacer una cena especial, tal vez y lograba declarársele a la muchacha ese día.

Por otro lado Kushina, se bañó y se puso un vestido azul, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía manga estilo ¾, se puso unas medias blancas y era bordado, secó su cabello con una toalla y la se lo cepilló.

Ella bajó para ver si podía ayudar en algo pero él le dijo que no, que descansara y se sentara. Ella obedeció e iniciaron conversación

-Kushina ¿no era que odiabas los vestidos?-

-Así es, pero me dijeron que tenía que usar ropa holgada por las heridas, además eres el único que me ha visto en vestidos, también me siento bien con las medias ttebane-

-Pues te ves l-linda-Comentó sonrojado

-G-g-gracias-Un tono rojo se asomaba por sus mejillas y agachó su cabeza para ir se a sentar en el suelo, o más bien en la mesa donde comían

-Shina estaba pensando que como somos los padrinos de la boda, deberíamos ir juntos a la boda, como pareja de acompañamiento pero s-solo si t-tu quieres-Dijo notablemente nervioso

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo ttebane, claro que voy contigo rubiecito-Contestó muy animada la pelirroja

Una vez que Minato terminó de hacer la cena, la sirvió.

-Ittadakimasu-

-Ittadakimasu-

Le dieron una probada a la comida y a Kushina le encantó, lo cierto es que Minato cocinaba muy bien y ese salmón al vapor no era la excepción, el arroz y las verduras con salsa teriyaki estaban deliciosas. Terminaron de comer y recogieron, Minato le dijo que él lavaba pero por un descuido del rubio, ella se le adelantó y comenzó a lavar.

Vieron una película en el sillón y cuando terminó, Minato se decidió a confesarle sus sentimientos a Kushina, pero para su suerte la muchacha se quedó dormida.

Minato decidió llevarla a su habitación, la metió a la cama y se fue un poco decepcionado.

Pasaron dos días y todavía nada, como a las tres de la tarde, casualmente los dos jóvenes estaban en la casa y recibieron la visita de Mikoto y Fugaku con un niño, casualmente ese niño estaba recién nacido y era pelirrojo y con ojos azules.

-¿Muchachos que sucede?

-Por favor necesitamos que cuiden a nuestro sobrino por dos semanas, mi hermano murió junto con mi cuñada, mi hermano menor todavía no puede adoptarlo y nosotros vamos a ir a unas aguas termales una semana-Dijo serio Fugaku

-Por favor muchachos, se llama Izuna (sé que se llama igual que el hermano menor de Madara) trajimos los pañales, talco, la ropita de él, su cuna y dos tarros de una fórmula que es similar a la leche materna así Kushina no tendrá que amamantarlo-Rogó Mikoto

-No tenemos problema, lo sentimos mucho por lo ocurrido, claro que lo cuidaremos por ustedes-

-Claro que sí ttebane, yo sé cambiar pañales y le enseñaré a Mina a hacerlo-

-Muchas gracias muchachos-Agradecieron los dos jóvenes y entraron a dejar todo a un cuarto de abajo que había en la casa.

Cuando terminaron de instalar todo, Minato se fue con Fugaku a la sala.

-¿Y? ¿Ya te le declaraste?-Susurró el Uchiha

-Todavía, no he tenido la oportunidad, pero por lo menos me aceptó que fuera mi pareja en su boda-

-Eso es algo por lo menos, no te preocupes encontrarás la manera de hacerlo-

Terminaron de hablar y Mikoto fue con Kushina a la sala, la Uzumaki y el Namikaze jugaban con el bebé de un mes y la pareja se fue.

Esa noche Izuna no lloró solo sí se levantó muy temprano.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Kushina fue a hacer las compras y Minato se quedó con Izuna en la casa, luego él saldría y Kushina se quedaría con él, ese era el trato.

La gente ya se llevaba un poco mejor con ella, por lo menos no recibía insultos, solo le decían "Habanera Sangrienta" o "Problemática" ya que hizo algunas bromas y golpeó a unos amigos de Minato, los hermanos Hyuuga, ellos se hicieron amigos de ella.

A mediodía la muchacha regresó a casa y llevaba Ramen para los dos.

Comieron y era el turno de Minato de salir ya que tenía que entrenamiento con su equipo, era formado por dos niños y una niña, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha y por último Rin Nohara.

Como a las cuatro de la tarde, el cielo adquirió un color anaranjado y Minato dijo que se podían retirar. Cuando Minato estaba a 4 cuadras de su casa, apareció una muchacha o más bien una "acosadora" "admiradora" de él.

-¡Minato querido! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Aah hola Hikari, pues bien ¿y usted?-Contestó Minato un poco por no decir muy cortante

Hikari era una muchacha de pelo negro hasta los hombros, un poco morena, delgada y del tamaño de Minato, sí, ella era muy alta a diferencia de muchas mujeres o el acostumbrado tamaño de ellas.

-Pues te estaba buscando, quería saber si te gustaría ir a salir conmigo pasado mañana a las 11 de la mañana-

-Gracias por la invitación, pero tengo que decir que no-Lo cierto es que ella no era de su agrado

-Entonces déjame acompañarte a tu casa-Se acercó mucho al cuerpo del joven-Y tal vez me quede un rato-En ese momento, Minato se soltó del agarre de Hikari y salió corriendo a su casa, ella lo empezó a perseguir.

Minato como es más rápido utilizó su técnica de teletransportación y llegó antes a su casa.

-¿Qué te pasó? Tienes una cara como si hubieras visto un fantasma-Rió Kushina

-Vengo huyendo de una loca que quiere que salga con ella y se quiere quedar a dormir aquí-

Kushina sintió una punzada en su corazón.

-Lo más seguro es que llegue, por favor tienes que ayudarme Shina-Continuó el rubio

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude ttebane?-Dijo esto un poco enfadada y dejando a Izuna en su cuna durmiendo

-Finge que eres mi n-novia-La siguió sonrojado

-¿Y qué pasa con Izuna-chan?-Se sonrojó la pelirroja

-Entonces fi-finge que e-eres mi e-esposa-Se sonrojó aún más

-E-está bien cariño-Rió Kushina-Todo sea por ti-Le guiñó un ojo

-Gracias gracias gracias Kushina-

-Bien, ven vamos a ver televisión-

Los dos bajaron y como a la hora tocaron la puerta, Minato fue al baño así que atendió la pelirroja-

-Minato que-ri-do-Saludó Hikari con una sonrisa pero al ver a esa "tomate" según ella, su sonrisa se borró

-Mina está arriba, pasa adelante y yo lo llamo-

-Gracias-Hikari pasó y se sentó en la sala

Kushina subió y tocó la puerta del baño

-Mina llegó alguien a verte-Susurró la muchacha

De pronto la puerta se abrió y ella fue obligada a entrar

-Por favor no me digas que esa persona es una mujer de pelo negro corto y media morena-

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-Rió ella

-Maldición, esa es la loca que quiere salir conmigo-

-Entonces creo que es hora de nuestra actuación _querido-_Comentó ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra querido

-Te lo agradezco mucho-

Cuando terminaron de hablar, los dos bajaron y empezaron su actuación de esposos.

-Hola Hikari, te presento a mi esposa-

-Hola soy Namikaze Kushina, mucho gusto-Extendió su mano

-"¿Esposa?"-Pensó la muchacha-Mucho gusto-Hikari aceptó con mucho disgusto el saludo de la joven

-Tomen asiento y les preparo un té-Dijo animada la "esposa" del Rayo Amarillo

Cuando el té estuvo listo, Kushina lo sirvió junto con unas galletas de mantequilla.

Se escuchó un llanto proveniente de un cuarto al fondo.

-Yo voy querido-Dijo Kushina

Después de un rato de incómodo silencio, apareció Kushina con Izuna en brazos.

Izuna seguía llorando y Kushina se preocupó mucho

-Mi amor, no ha parado de llorar y lo cambié-Dijo en extremo preocupada

-Que raro, ¿tendrá hambre?-

-No lo sé, él no acostumbra a comer a estas horas, sino más tarde-

-Ven aquí con papá Izuna-Dijo Minato, extendiendo sus brazos

Kushina le dio a Minato el bebé y como por arte de magia, Izuna dejó de llorar.

-Al parecer quería ir con su papi-Interrumpió Hikari

-Eso parece-Comentó Kushina muy alegre

Hikari estaba que ardía de la rabia por ver la escena de la "familia" así que decidió irse antes de asesinar a cierta pelirroja. Pero antes decidió tratar de ver si todo era una mentira.

-Bueno y cuéntenme ¿cómo se conocieron?-

-Eeeeh pues-

-Yo le cuento Mina-Interrumpió Kushina con cara malvada

-Pues nosotros nos conocíamos desde pequeños gracias a nuestros padres, nos comprometieron y cuando teníamos 13 años nos enamoramos. Hace como dos nos casamos pero yo seguía viviendo en el país del Remolino y él vivía aquí. Hace un año, él y yo nos encontramos y pues quedé embarazada, nuestras familias estaban planeando ver como íbamos a vivir porque todavía somos menores de edad. Hace 4 meses más o menos mí aldea fue atacada y todos fueron asesinados, yo soy la última sobreviviente. Y así fue como nos conocimos y el mes pasado nació Izuna-Decía con lágrimas fingidas en sus ojos la Uzumaki

Minato quedó asombrado al ver tal actuación de su "esposa"

Kushina tenía un pañito para limpiar sus lágrimas mientras que Hikari quedó en shock. Al parecer no había podido sacarle la mentira y esto la había molestado bastante.

-Bueno, ya me voy Minato, solo quería que saliéramos pero veo que estás muy ocupado-Dijo bastante furiosa Hikari

-Bueno, gracias por tu visita-

-Un placer Hikari-chan-

Hikari se fue y hasta que no estuvieran seguros Minato y Kushina seguían con el jueguito de familia.

* * *

CHICOS POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN TT_TT prometo que pronto vendrá la declaración

Espero que les haya gustado el cap lo siento por no actualizar pero como dije estoy enferma

Dejen reviews, bombas, regalo, críticas o medicinas TT_TT

**G:** Que no se los coma una gelatina de uva asesina! Besos y abrazos con muuuchas almendras


	9. Chapter 9

Fans lo lamento lo lamento lo lamento lo lamento muuuuucho! por no publicar, verán entré al colegio y tenía trabajos y estuve un tiempo enferma pero ya no más, es tiempo de volver a la acción con este fic :333

**G:** Mis queridas fans lo lamento pero la Enana no me dejaba publicar por sus trabajos TT_TT prometo que les haré un cap bien lindo lo siento! Y por eso les traigo sorpresas, la Enana y yo publicaremos dos capítulos el día de hoy así que nos vemos al final de este

Decidí ponerle nombre a los capítulos :3

**Facebook**

**Irresistible Naranja/Naruto IC**

**Twitter**

** Mar_po23**

**Naruto es de oto-san, Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**La misión parte 1**

Luego de la hora, se aseguraron que todo estuviera bien y terminaron la actuación.

-Oye Shina que buena historia te inventaste-

-Soy una excelente actriz ttebane-Decía con orgullo Kushina en pose de victoria

-Si si, lo eres ahora baja la voz para no despertar a Izuna que me costó mucho dormirlo-Intentaba callarla Minato

-Lo siento ttebane-

-No te preocupes ahora vamos a dormir que tengo mucho sueño-

-Mina-chan no sabía que eras un pervertido-Dijo Kushina con un tono agudo, juguetón e irritante

-Ku-kushina no es lo que p-piensas-Dijo el muchacho extremamente sonrojado

-Juntarte con Jiraiya muchos años te ha pervertido después de todo-Seguía con esa melosa voz

-De veras no quise decir eso-

-Kawaii, ahora te sonrojas Mina-chan eres un pervertido-

-Me refería a que cada uno p-por aparte en s-su habitación-Seguía sonrojado, parecía que le quería hacer competencia al cabello de Kushina

-Vamos ttebane sólo bromeaba-Rió Kushina ya con su voz normal

Cuando dijo esto dejó a un Minato petrificado, al ver su cara se acercó y besó su mejilla.

-Buenas noches _esposo_- Le susurró al oído

Cuando le susurró eso Kushina subió y se encerró en su cuarto

Minato susurró.

-Buenas noches mi amor-

Subió al igual que Kushina y se encerró en su habitación. Los dos se acostaron y se quedaron pensando lo que pasó esa tarde-noche hasta que se quedaron durmiendo.

Al otro día recibieron una carta diciendo que se necesita su presencia en la torre del Hokage; la de ambas.

Como no podían dejar solo a Izuna salieron de la casa con él, un poco de pañales, cremas y por si acaso, un biberón con la fórmula, y pues como todo el mundo vive más preocupado por la vida de los demás que la de ellos mismos, los aldeanos empezaron a susurrar cosas.

-Minato juro que los mataré a todos-Decía muy fastidiada la pelirroja con el pequeño en brazos mientras que Minato llevaba el bolso con las cosas de Izuna.

-Cálmate Kushina, no le hagas caso-

Kushina se hartó y le dio a Izuna, se volvió hacia dónde estaban los aldeanos.

-¡¿QUÉ LES PASA?! ¡¿NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE ESTAR METIDOS EN LA VIDA PRIVADA DE LOS DEMÁS?!-Gritó una furiosa muchacha

Los aldeanos salieron en carrera apenas terminó de gritar.

Kushina volvió con Minato e Izuna ya más calmada.

-Vamos ttebane que quiero llegar a la torre-Dijo aún molesta

Minato sin chistar la siguió y por temor a lo que pudiera hacer, él llevaba a Izuna y el bolso.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la oficina de Hiruzen.

-Minato Kushina me alegro que hayan asistido pero, ¿quién es este bebé tan hermoso?-Preguntó Hiruzen

-Es el sobrino de Uchiha Mikoto y Uchiha Fugaku, lo estamos cuidando mientras ellos andan en las aguas termales-Respondió serio el rubio

-Ya entiendo-

-¿Para qué nos necesita ttebane?-

-Kushina veo que ya estás mejor, pues les tengo una misión, así es está misión será crítica para Minato ya que influirá en la consideración de ser el nuevo Hokage y para Kushina será su primera misión aquí-

-¿Cuándo será Hokage-sama?-

-Dentro de 2 días. Minato tu estarás a cargo, Kushina tu serás la segunda al mando y sus compañeros son Hyuuga Hiashi y Hyuuga Hizashi trabajarán juntos-

-Sí señor, ¿Hiashi y Hizashi ya están informados?-

-Así es, ellos se les informó un poco más temprano que ustedes dos-

-¿Cuánto durará?-Esta vez fue Kushina en hablar

-Posiblemente d días. Kushina, por favor ve con Tsunade-sama para que te revise y nos dé el informe de tu recuperación, vengan dentro de dos días, es decir, el día de la misión para explicárselas mejor-

-Sí señor-

Minato por órdenes de la pelirroja, se fue para la casa con Izuna a preparar el almuerzo ya que cierta muchacha tenía mucha hambre y pues se ponía de mal humor cuando no comía.

Kushina, por otra parte se dirigió a buscar a Tsunade al hospital, cuando llegó buscó su oficina y entró.

-Tsunade-sama el Hokage me dijo que me revisaras tengo misión-Chilló la muchacha cerrando la puerta de una

-No grites muchacha me duele la cabeza-

-Lo siento ttebane ¿te enfiestaste anoche cierto?-Dijo con mirada picarona

-No, solo aposté y tomé mucho-Bufó la doctora

-Sí, te enfiestaste-

-¿Qué quieres niña? No me atormentes más por favor-

-Hiruzen pidió que revisaras mi recuperación, tengo una misión-

-Felicidades muchacha, espero que te vaya bien-

-Gracias-

Tsunade revisó a Kushina y notó que todo andaba bien con su recuperación sólo que algo la mantenía inquieta y la rubia lo notó.

-¿Qué sucede muchacha? Algo te mantiene inquieta-

-Pues, c-c-creo que me g-g-gusta alguien-Se sonrojó

-Con que ya te diste cuenta-

-¿Q-q-qué, de qué hablas?-

-Oh vamos niña, se nota por encima que estás enamorada de Minato-

Kushina se paralizó

-¿Cómo supo que era él?-

-Ya te lo dije, es muy obvio, por lo menos para mí y Jiraiya. Ustedes dos son tan inocentes que no se dan cuenta-

Kushina, por vergüenza se quedó callada. Tsunade notó la incomodidad de ella.

-Vamos muchacha vete, todo está bien sólo te pido que te cuides mucho tus heridas durante la misión-

-Gracias, adiós-Salió corriendo fuera del hospital ya que odiaba esos lugares.

Kushina se volvió a dirigir a la oficina del Hokage y le informó sobre lo que le dijo la ninja y se marchó para la casa que compartía con Minato.

-Tadaima-

-Bienvenida-Dijeron 3 muchachos presentes en la casa

-Mikoto-chan Fubaka han vuelto ttebane-Dijo muy alegre la pelirroja

-No Kushina vieras que somos fantasmas y sólo quisimos visitarlos, claro que volvimos sangrona-Dijo Fugaku con un claro tono de sarcasmo en su voz-Auch-

-No me digas sangrona Uchiha-Dijo molesta

-Ellos han venido a llevarse a Izuna-chan-Dijo un poco triste el rubio

Aaaw voy a extrañar a ese pequeño angelito-Comentó desanimada la muchacha

-No se preocupen, podrán visitarlo siempre que quieran a la mansión-Dijo animada Mikoto

Tocaron la puerta…

-Hola Minato, oh vaya hola Kushina, Fugaku y Mikoto ¿cómo están?-Dijo Hiashi

-¿Pero de quién es ese niño tan lindo?-Dijo muy animado

-Es mi sobrino-Dijo cortante y con mirada fulminante el Uchiha

-Está hermoso-Dijeron con un brillo en sus ojos ambos hermanos Hyuuga

-Ttebane tenemos misión, será mi primera misión aquí-Dijo contenta la muchacha

Los Uchiha la felicitaron y le preguntaron con quién iría.

-Pues voy con Mina-chan y con los Hyuuga-

-Vaya que suerte te tocó con amigos-Dijo sorprendida Mikoto

-Sí-No sonó muy convencida

La razón por la cual ella no estaba muy feliz por la misión era debido a que le tocó ir con su mejor amigo, le tocó ir con la persona por la cual se había enamorado y eso le molestaba ya que podría ser una distracción para ella. Así es Uzumaki Kushina se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo cuando se trataba de misiones críticas, según lo dicho por el gobernante de la aldea.

Los 4 jóvenes se fueron cada uno para su casa. Los dos días pasaron y a las 7:00 de la mañana los 6 muchachos (Uzumaki, Namikaze, los Hyuuga, Hatake y Nohara) estaban en la oficina del Hokage.

-Bien, la misión que tienen hoy es más importante de lo que les informé, tienen que ir a las afueras de la aldea exactamente a la mansión de la familia Wagarashi a proteger al señor feudal y sus hijos e hijas ya que les llegó una amenaza anónima y están preocupados por el tesoro ya que es muy importante para su aldea. Posiblemente estén ahí como a medio día si salen inmediatamente-

-Sí señor-Respondieron los muchachos

Los muchachos salieron con sus pertenencias hacia la mansión de la familia Wagarashi, el recorrido fue callado y distante por parte de Kushina, la verdad que el hecho que tuviera una misión con Minato la incomodaba un poco; pero ella no dejaría que eso le afectara su primera misión en la aldea que ya le empezaba a tomar cariño.

Como dijo el Hokage, los muchachos llegaron a la mansión Wagarashi a medio día y los recibieron con un buen almuerzo.

-¡Vaya estoy hambrienta! Ttebane-

-Pues me alegro que hayamos preparado mucha comida-Comentó el jefe de la familia

Se sentó junto con sus hijos e hijas.

-Adelante coman, ustedes recorrieron toda su aldea y esta para llegar aquí-Ordenó el jefe de la familia mientras le sonreía a su nieto de 12 años

Todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, cuando de repente

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO BESTIA ASQUEROSA!-Gritó la muchacha asustando a todos

-¿Pero niña qué te sucede?-

-Lo lamento mucho señor feudal pero el Bijuu que tengo sellado en mí sólo molesta y se queja-

-Si ese es el caso no te preocupes muchacha-

Después de comer, les mostraron la habitación en que los 4 dormirían y se repartieron turnos y empezaron a trabajar. El primer día todo fue normal, el primer turno les tocó a Kakashi, Hiashi y a Kushina junto con la mitad de guardias de la mansión. El otro turno les tocó a Minato Hizashi, Rin y la otra mitad de guardias de la mansión.

* * *

Queridos lectores de nuevo nos disculpamos Gris y yo estamos muy apenados por no poder publicar D: pero recuerden les traemos doble capítulo esta noche, día, tarde o a la hora que lo lean :3

Así que alimenten al sexoso cuadrito de reviews de acá abajo y pasen y lean el siguiente capítulo :3

**G: **Los queremos fans, gracias por leer nuestro querido fic en el cual ponemos nuestra imaginación a full.

No nos maten onegai!

Besos y abrazos llenos de muchas almendras y que no se los coma una gelatina de uva asesina!


	10. Chapter 10

**Kushina: Volvimos ttebane! Ahora sí que estoy en mi primera misión en esta aldea, no puedo permitir que Minato me distraiga**

**Minato: Hola Shina ¿estás emocionada por tu primera misión?**

**Kushina: Lo estoy pero adiós soy una kunoichi y no me puedo distraer por nada del mundo *desaparece***

**Facebook:  
Irresistible Naranja/Naruto IC**

**Twitter:**

** Mar_po23**

**Naruto no está bajo mis dominios, es de oto-san Kishimoto Masashi, si fuera mío habría mucho NaruHina :333 xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**La misión parte 2, Ataque**

El segundo día durante toda la mañana fue normal, revisaban el perímetro, cuidaban a los integrantes de la familia Wagarashi, Kushina peleaba con Kurama, lo último se debía a que Kyubi-chan estuviera molesto con Shina porque al parecer, ella tenía que pedirle permiso a él si quería ir de misión. Pues ya saben como son estos Bijuu, todos unos loquillos.

En la tarde, la familia recibió otra carta de amenaza acerca de robar el tesoro, la nota decía:

_"Esta noche atacaremos su hogar, robaremos el tesoro de la aldea._

_Sólo avisamos para que se escondan si no quieren morir"_

__Minato organizó a Kakashi y a Kushina para que protegieran la sala del tesoro, Hizashi y él en el lado de las habitaciones de toda la familia y por último Rin y Hiashi fueron mandados al patio de la mansión así tendrían cubierto habitaciones, entradas traseras y lo más importante, la sala del tesoro de la aldea, la entrada estaría a cargo de los guardias de la mansión, no por algo les pagan.

Desde la tarde todos están de guardia y esto no pasó desapercibido por los ninjas de la lluvia encargados de asaltar la casa.

En la noche se dio el tan esperado ataque de los ninjas de la lluvia. Cómo era de esperarse los guardias tan incompetentes de la mansión, fueron sorprendidos por los ladrones ninja y ellos intentaron dar batalla, lastimosamente, algunos murieron otros quedaron gravemente heridos.

Los ladrones ninja de la lluvia atacaron el patio, Hiashi y Rin peleaban con varios, lograron dejar inmóviles a varios.

En las habitaciones, Minato y Hizashi, evacuaron a todos y los llevaron a una habitación secreta de la mansión, por otro lado en la sala del tesoro aparecieron varios ninjas de los cuales lograron inmovilizar y matar a varios.

-Kakashi-kun ve al patio, yo me encargo del resto que queda-

-¿Está segura Kushina-san?-

-Sí ttebane ve, yo estoy bien-

-De acuerdo-Kakashi se fue

-Muy bien pelirroja o nos dejas pasar o pasaremos a la fuerza-

-Sobre mi cadáver-

-Muy bien si así lo quieres-

Los 6 ninjas restantes atacaron, Kushina logro atacar a 2, se quitó de encima a uno que la atacó por atrás y los inmovilizó, por otro lado un ninja traicionó a su equipo y mató a los tres que Kushina logró inmovilizar, uno de los dos que quedaban asesinó al traidor y atacó a la muchacha. Logró cortarle un poco de su mejilla con un kunai, Kushina se quejó y le lanzó dos shurinken, uno le dio y otro lo esquivo. Por otra parte, el otro ninja lanzó agujas envenenadas y para mala suerte de la muchacha le cayeron todas, Kushina empezó a ver borroso pero aún así siguió luchando, no permitiría que esos ladrones se salieran con la suya.

Logró herir a un ninja pero el veneno le afectó muy rápido.

-Tsk-Se quejó la pelirroja tratando de sostenerse en pie

-Mi veneno te está afectando muy rápido en poco tiempo morirás preciosa-

-No moriré hasta que los vea muertos primero ttebane-

Kushina calló de rodillas y su vista se empezó a nublar lo último que ella vio fue caer a los dos ninjas y a un rubio enfrente de ella. Kushina se desmayó y sus heridas empezaron a sangrar más.

Minato, venció a los dos ninjas que atacaron a Kushina, junto con el rubio llegó Hiashi y Hizashi quienes se encargaron de reunir todos los cuerpos en las afuera de la casa y los mandaron a la aldea de la lluvia. Minato se llevó corriendo a Kushina a la habitación que los 4 dormían y ahí Rin y otro médico empezaron a sanar a Kushina y a los guardias y otros ninjas heridos.

Los gemelos Hyuuga, Minato y Kakashi solo tuvieron heridas menores, nada grave.

Al otro día, Kushina despertó con un dolor insoportable y los médicos le dieron medicamento para el dolor. El señor feudal los llamó a la sala de la mansión y todos los ninjas de la Hoja ayudaron a Kushina a llevarla a la sala para poder asistir, una vez que lograron ayudar a Kushina a asistir se sentaron y escucharon lo que el jefe de la familia Wagarashi tenía que decir.

-Primero gracias por asistir aún cuando están heridos-

-No hay problema ttebane-

-Segundo gracias por proteger nuestra familia y el tesoro de nuestra aldea, no sé que hubiera pasado sin que ustedes estuvieran aquí, también quiero disculparme porque casi matan a esta muchacha por proteger el tesoro

-No se preocupe señor, es nuestro trabajo-Dijo Hizashi

-Y como agradecimiento y porque casi pierden a un miembro de su equipo, les daré una recompensa extra que la recibirán junto con su paga de la misión y la recibirán en su aldea cuando ella se recupere y puedan marcharse-

-Gracias nosotros ya nos vamos ttebane, estoy bien-Kushina se levantó y calló de inmediato-Casi-Dijo con una mano en su nuca

-Shina esperaremos a que te recuperes-

-No te preocupes Mina Kyubi-chan y yo estamos bien él me dará fuerzas-

-Kushina-chan coincido con Minato esperemos hasta que se encuentre del todo bien-Interrumpió Hiashi

-Si ella dice que está bien yo le creo vámonos además recuerden que Mikoto y Fugaku se casan dentro de dos días-Comentó Hizashi

-Gracias Hizashi-san ven podemos irnos ya-

-Shina todavía estás herida-

-Minato, estoy bien-Kushina se estaba enfadando

-Kushina esperaremos-Minato y Kushina se enfadaban más y más y hablaban muy serios

-Bueno bueno, esperen hasta mañana para que puedan irse y así descansarán-Dijo el señor feudal viendo como ambos muchachos iban a empezar una pelea

-No es necesario tanta amabilidad ttebane, por lo menos no para mí, yo me voy yendo-

-Yo también me voy, te acompaño Kushina-san-

-Gracias Hizashi, ahora ayúdame a levantarme-

El Hyuuga la ayudó, Minato viendo como ellos dos se levantaron intervino.

-Hizashi, Kushina nos quedamos hasta mañana, el señor feudal nos lo está ofreciendo tienes que recuperarte-Dijo el rubio notoriamente molesto

-Mira Minato yo estoy bien, no voy a seguir incomodando a ésta familia ya hicieron mucho con sanarme las heridas, en Konoha le digo a Tsunade-sama que me dé un poco de medicamento y ya-

-Minato, yo la verdad tampoco quiero seguir incomodando a la familia, además por nosotros no se preocupen ustedes dos pueden quedarse, nosotros no tardaremos más de dos día a paso lento de aquí a Konoha, además descansaremos por ahí cuando sea de noche-

-Hermano veo que también estás empeñado en irte-

-Así es, quiero volver a casa-

-Hizashi entiendan ustedes dos no pueden irse solos, los pueden atacar más ninjas como los de anoche y tendrías que llevar a Kushina en tu espalda con la maleta de ella y la tuya-

-Minato por mi no se preocupe, nadie va a cargarme, no pienso ser carga de nadie-Dijo ya obstinada de la discusión la pelirroja

-Kushina, esperaremos dije-

-Minato no me interesa si se van a quedar yo me largo a ver si está asquerosa bestia se deja de quejar y se calla de una vez por todas-

-¿No entiendes que los pueden emboscar? ¡Tus heridas son graves! ¿No lo entiendes?-

-¡Mis heridas no son nada, he quedado peor cuando hacía misiones en la Tierra del Remolino, es parte de nuestro trabajo!-

Los cuatro muchachos estaban teniendo una discusión muy intensa y Rin y Kakashi decidieron no intervenir, se quedaron sentados y callados.

-Sabes no sé para que me molesté en salvarte si no agradeces la preocupación que nos estamos llevando por ti-

-Yo no te pedí que me ayudarás, si pude con 6 hubiera podido con los 2 restantes además, no me hubiera extrañado si moría te repito es parte de nuestro trabajo-

-Ojalá y estuvieras muerta y en el otro mundo estuvieras suplicando volver a la vida-

-Pues si tanto quieres que desaparezca está bien, me largo de aquí, Señor feudal muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, vámonos Kurama y más te vale que no empieces a quejarte en el camino o me las pagarás no estoy de buenas ttebane-La verdad es que esas palabras que dijo Minato le había molestado pero sobre eso dolido, ella no esperaba que él le dijera eso-_Al parecer él no es como pensé_-

Kushina salió de la habitación y se dirigió donde estaba su mochila que traía durante la misión ahí se quedó guardando sus cosas.

-Minato yo también me voy-

-Hizashi-Interrumpió Hiashi

-Mira hermano si me vas a dar tus sermones de "poner primero la salud de mis compañeros de equipo en vez de mi comodidad" ahórrate tus palabras porque tampoco estoy de buenas como para aguantarme tus "consejitos" me voy quiero ver a mi novia, Minato, yo también me voy, Señor feudal de nuevo gracias por su hospitalidad y cuidado-

-Rin, Kakashi, Hiashi nosotros también nos vamos-Dijo bastante molesto

-Si señor-

-Muchas gracias, espero que haya quedado satisfecho con nuestro trabajo-

-Gracias a ustedes muchachos, espero que les vaya bien en su viaje de regreso a Konohagakure y enserio mi familia y yo estamos realmente agradecidos y toda la aldea también lo está-

Todos dejaron la habitación y se dirigieron a donde estaba Kushina empacando sus pertenencias, ninguno de los jóvenes se dirigieron la palabra, entre sí hablaban menos Minato y Kushina y Hiashi y Hizashi; Hatake y Rin se mantuvieron en silencia ya que no consideraron apropiado hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

Cuando todos empacaron sus pertenecías se dirigieron a la salida de la mansión y fueron despedidos por el señor feudal y sus hijos e hijas.

-¿Kakashi-kun puedes llevar mi equipamiento y Rin puedes llevar el de Kushina-san para yo llevarla a ella?-

-Hizashi deja los honoríficos conmigo y no te preocupes yo puedo sola, gracias ttebane-

-Claro nosotros lo llevamos Hizashi-san-Dijo Rin

-Gracias, ven Kushina- Kushina se subió encima del Hyuuga

-Hyuuga, yo la llevo-Comentó muy serio el rubio

-No gracias en ese caso prefiero que me coman los lobos a que me lleves Namikaze-

-¿Kushina puedes dejar de pelear por favor?-

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada capitán, es usted-

-Kushina basta, sólo di una orden y ustedes dos la incumplieron-

-Minato, nosotros no incumplimos su orden, simplemente no incomodamos más a esa familia-Dijo Hizashi

-Hizashi por favor vámonos que estoy harta-

Kushina se acomodó bien sobre el pelicafé y se fueron, Minato y Rin adelante seguidos por Hiashi y Kakashi y por último iban Hizashi cargando a la Uzumaki. Nunca nadie había visto a Minato fuera de sus casillas, peleando y mucho menos con su mejor amiga, se puede decir que esos 4 jóvenes habrían presenciado lo que sería la primera pelea de la Habanera Sangrienta y el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, y no fue una pelea de "te comiste mi dulce", no, había sido una pelea bastaste fuerte al criterio de de los 4 jóvenes que acompañaban a la pelirroja y al rubio.

Durante el camino de regreso a la aldea, todos iban en silencio, se sentía la incomodidad, la rabia y la indiferencia, Kushina estaba enojada y si le era posible destruiría toda una ciudad completa para descargar su enojo.

Minato, él iba serio, su semblante cambió de tranquilo a serio y no volvía a ver si sus compañeros estaban bien, si estaban muertos o si se habían quedado atrás, nada él parecía ir en su mundo como si solo él existiera.

Pasaron las horas y llegaron a Konoha, de ahí todos se separaron; Hizashi llevó a Kushina al hospital, Hiashi se fue a la mansión Hyuuga, Rin y Kakashi se fueron juntos por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar y Minato se fue a la oficina de Hiruzen a dar el reporte de la misión.

* * *

**G: Minna! De nuevo disculpen el no actualizar en muuucho tiempo sé que no merecemos su perdón pero hemos vuelto y les trajimos doble capítulo**

Enserio lo lamentamos mucho pues hace un mes entré de nuevo a clases y me mandaron muchos trabajos y este lunes tendré exámenes así que seguramente el otro capítulo está para dentro de dos semanas.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus reviews enserio me pone muy feliz :'3 Espero que hayan disfrutado estos dos capítulitos que hice con mucho esfuerzo y amor :D

**G: Los queremos mucho, enserio gracias por todo el apoyo que nos han dado a la Enana y a mí, el fabuloso Gris, nos estamos leyendo **

Alimenten al lindo y cuadradito espacio de aquí abajo, anden comenten si les gustó o no, críticas, amenazas por no haber publicado ultimamente, tomates, regalos, bombas, comida ;)

Últimamente he querido hacer los capítulos más extensos pero no me salen TT_TT

Que no se los coman una gelatina de uva gigante

Chau chau


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Hola hola hemos vuelto con otro capítulo y pues estamos libre toda esta semana así que posiblemente para fin de semana tenga el otro cap**

**Naruto no me pertenece es de oto-san Kishimoto-san **

* * *

**Llegada a Konoha**

Al otro día de haber llegado a la aldea, Minato, no sabía si ir a visitar a su mejor amiga o no ya que posiblemente ella siguiera enfadada y créanme, lo más seguro es que con la personalidad de Kushina ella estuviera aún enojada. Minato por otra parte se sentía resentido y mal por haber dicho las cosas que le dijo, así que como futuro Hokage que sería (esa es su esperanza), se decidió y se fue camino al hospital para disculparse con Kushina pero antes iría a visitar por un momento a su sensei, él era como un padre para el muchacho.

* * *

Kushina odiaba pero odiaba los hospitales con todo su corazón, podía odiar el hecho que la llamaran Habanera Sangrienta, Sangrona o inclusive Tomate pero eso solo era un juego de niños comparado a lo que odiaba los hospitales. No por tener un trauma o miedo al equipo del hospital, sino a que el olor a lágrimas, ver gente sufriendo porque un ser querido está grave no le agradaba, nunca le gustó y ahora menos que le recuerdan a su familia y la tragedia de su aldea.

Ella como buena y obediente muchacha que era (nótese el sarcasmo extremo) pues decidió escaparse para comer algo que sea "decente" según ella, la comida de hospital le faltaba sabor y pues le quitaba el apetito a la pelirroja, ella se cambió de ropa por la que traía antes y con muchísimo cuidado de no ser vista por ninguna enfermera o médico, se escabulló del hospital hacia su lugar favorito.

Adivinaron… Ichiraku Ramen.

Pues Minato después de que se fue de visitar a Jiraiya, fue al hospital para disculparse con su mejor amiga que últimamente había sentido fuertes sentimientos hacia ella pero al llegar al hospital se dio la sorpresa junto con las enfermeras que la jinchuriki se había fugado del maravilloso lugar llamado hospital (nótese el sarcasmo de nuevo x'D) así que el joven rubio dijo que se encargaría de buscarla y pues como no es muy difícil adivinar donde se puede meter cierta pelirroja que le había robado el corazón sin permiso, se puso en camino al mercado…

Minato pasó 10 minutos buscándola y pues que creen camino incorrecto, al parecer no conocía tan bien a su amiga, eso o que realmente era muy despistado para darse cuenta que ella iba camino a comer Ramen.

La Uzumaki, pasó a la casa de Minato (al parecer ya vivieron juntos por siempre jajaja) para cambiarse de nuevo su ropa, ya que traía puesta con la que se fue de misión, tomó una ducha y salió directo a su querido local de comida, después de todo es muy importante alimentarse para mantener callado a una bestia y pues saciar el apetito que se gana con el duro esfuerzo al terminar con duras misiones.

-Vaya estoy tan hambrienta que te podría comer Kyubi-chan-

-Mira que no debo saber delicioso y puedes intoxicarte-

-Cierto cierto, demonios estar tanto tiempo en ese hospital me volvió loca-

-Claro que no sólo que se agravó tu problema mental muchacha-

-Kurama, definitivamente esta la pagarás-

* * *

Al otro lado de Konoha

-"¿Dónde demonios te metiste Shina?"-Pensó cansado, preocupado y molesto

-Hola Minato-kun ¿cómo te encuentras?-Dijo una muy feliz Uchiha, mañana sería la boda y pues estaba muy emocionada

-Hola Mikoto-chan, estoy bien pero ando buscando a Kushina, quería disculparme, pero se escapó del hospital-

-¿Disculparte? ¿Pasó algo malo?-

-Ayer antes de regresar de la misión, pues peleamos y Hizashi se la llevó al hospital-

-Vaya no creí que fuera tan grave para que haya tenido que ir al hospital, Hiashi-kun me contó sobre eso y pues él y su hermano ya se arreglaron sólo faltan ustedes dos; recuerda que mañana me caso y ustedes tienen que estar felices por mí-

-Sí sí, mañana te casas con Fugaku, estoy feliz por ustedes, quién diría que Fugaku se dejaría cautivar por una mujer-

-Oye él no es tan malo, sólo un poco serio, pero es todo un amor, si lo vieras hablando con nuestro hijo-

-¿Ya saben que sexo tendrá?-

-Todavía falta un mes para poder averiguarlo-

-Oh ya veo, bueno nos mañana si no te veo más en el día, me iré a buscar a la loca a ver si la encuentro y me disculpo-

-¿Tan grave fue?-

-Pues un poco, por lo menos yo no quise decir lo que dije y mucho menos enfrente de Kakashi, Rin y los Hyuuga-

-Ya veo, bueno espero que la encuentres y que todo se arregle para mañana. Nos vemos-

-Hasta pronto-

Minato siguió su camino hasta que por fin le dio la cabeza para saber en dónde se podía encontrar su amiga.

-"Vaya por qué no lo pensé antes"- El muchacho se sintió realmente estúpido al no ir a buscar a Kushina al primer lugar en el que ella viviría si se le fuera posible

Minato tomó el camino hacia Ichiraku Ramen y se topó con su amiga, ella no lo vio pero el muchacho optó a tomarle la mano.

-¿Por qué no estás en el hospital?-

-Tengo hambre ttebane-

-En el hospital hay comida, regresa-

-Tú no me mandas-

-¿Kushina ya vamos a volver a pelear?- No notaron que alrededor de ellos los habitantes de Konoha se acercaban a ver la pelea del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y La Habanera Sangrienta

-Minato, me voy a comer, ¡tengo hambre ttebane!-

-Vete al hospital, estás herida-

-No jodas- Kushina siguió su camino a Ichiraku

Minato la detuvo de nuevo.

-Kushina por favor regresa al hospital-El Namikaze se estaba enfadando bastante, él preocupándose por la salud mental, digo la salud física de su amiga y ella nada que agradece

-Minato no volveré a ese horrible lugar, sé cuidarme sola-

-Si te supieras cuidar sola, no hubiera tenido que ayudarte en la misión-

-No me hubieras ayudado, nadie te la pidió de todos modos-

-O sea, dices lo mismo que ayer, eres una malagradecida-

-No lo soy, lo que pasa es que todo lo que he agradecido la vida me lo quita por ejemplo mi la tierra del Remolino-

-Vete al hospital-

-¡No lo haré, me voy a comer!-

La gente se asustaba parecía que en cualquier momento Kushina iba a escupir fuego de la boca y Minato haría que caigan rayos, pero noooo ese miedo que tenían no impedía el que se fueran, seguían observando a la pareja de jóvenes discutir.

-Minato no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, es normal salir herido en misión-

-¡Pero esta vez casi mueres!-

-¿Y qué si hubiera muerta? ¡Hace rato quería hacerlo, me podría reunir con mi madre!-

-No entiendes que tienes toda una por vivir-

Minato no te metas en lo que no son tus asuntos, además no eres nada mío para obligarme a ir al hospital-Sentenció la pelirroja

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Minato la besó ella quedó en shock

-"Qué hago, me está besando"-

-"Mierda esto no está funcionando"-

Minato iba a dejar de besarla al no haber respuesta de su amiga pero sintió como Kushina le correspondía y decidió seguir besándola, el beso fue tierno, dulce, tímido e inexperto por parte de ambos.

Las personas que anteriormente veían a la pareja mientras discutía, que ahora se demostraban su amor, aplaudieron nunca creyeron que la Habanera Sangrienta y el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha se estarían besando. Claro algunos suponían que eran novios debido a las muchas de las fotos que les ha tomado el sensei del muchacho, por los rumores que se crearon al cuidar al sobrino de los Uchiha y que sean mejores amigos, que vivan en la misma casa y que sean muy unidos pues algunos lo suponían.

Minato y Kushina seguían en su burbuja, se besaban tiernamente hasta que la maldita necesidad de llenar tus pulmones de aire apareció, se separaron lentamente, chocaron sus frentes suavemente y sonreían, las personas dejaron de aplaudir para mirarlos tiernamente.

-Shina y-yo-

-No tienes nada que decir-Lo abrazó

Un "awwwwww" se escuchó por parte de la aldea.

-Mina, yo lamento mucho lo que sucedió ayer en la mansión Wagarashi y lo que te dije hoy-

-Shina no te disculpes, yo entiendo el que te molestarás-

-¿Y e-exactamente qué s-somos ahora?-

-Pues mira, Uzumaki Kushina me gustas, me gustas mucho, me di cuenta en el lapso de tiempo en que hice de guardia cuando sellaron al nueve colas, quisiera saber tus s-sentimientos hacía a mí-

-Mi-minato y-yo-

-Entiendo-El muchacho dio la vuelta para irse pero fue detenido por una mano, él se volteo

-Mina, también me gustas, desde que fuiste más amable conmigo, me cuidaste en muchos momentos, me salvaste la vida; gracias a ti fue que logré sobrevivir al sellado de Kyubi-chan-

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿No es otra de tus bromas?-

-¿Crees que bromearía con esto ttebane?-

-Gracias-Dijo en un susurro para volver a besarla

Otro "awwwwww" departe de los aldeanos se escuchó, los muchachos se separaron y pues Kushina atacó.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁN VIENDO?!-

-¡CORRAN LA HABANERA SANGRIENTA ATACA!-

-MIERDA, ESTOY CASADO TENGO HIJOS-Suplicó un aldeano

-Oye hijo, controla a tu novia-Dijo Jiraiya

-Vaya hasta que al fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos-Dijo Tsunade

-Felicidades-Dijeron ambos sannin

-G-gracias-Dijeron ambos muchachos sonrojados

Después de charlar un poco con Jiraiya y Tsunade, ambos se fueron a la casa que comparten.

* * *

**G: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA "MIERDA ESTOY CASADO Y TENGO HIJOS" JAJAJAJAJA te pasaste enana eso me causó mucha risa**

Al fin me tocó hacer el capítulo a mí, ¿por qué CARAJOS HICISTE QUE SE PELEARAN? *Amenaza a Gris con con eeeeem ramen?*

**G: Lo lamento pero todo estaba fríamente calculado, ves si no hubiera hecho que se pelearan vos, no habrías podido hacer que se besaran**

Mierda tienes razón -.- bueno bueno el punto es que nos quedo bien chingón x'D

**G: Tienes razón después de todo yo estoy participando en este fic**

Sí sí lo que digas, y este fue el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, ya que por fin hubo amorshhh, pues creo que haré unos cuatro capítulos más y este proyecto finalizará :'(

**G: Si les gusto pues alimenten al hermoso cuadrito que dice "Review" de acá abajo vieras que nos hace muy felices ver sus comentarios**

Recibimos críticas, bombas, abrazos, comida, consejos y felicitaciones

Que no se los coma una gelatina de uva gigante

Besos y abrazos con muchas almendras

Chau chau los queremos


End file.
